


First Kiss

by Spicy_Suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Love Confessions, M/M, Tananoya brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Suga/pseuds/Spicy_Suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Please give me a scenario for Nishinoya and Asahi's first kiss. When? Who initiates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It was a pretty typical weekend. Tanaka and Nishinoya were playing video games in Tanaka’s room, empty snack wrappers littered the floor in front of them, and a popsicle hung from the side of Noya’s mouth. Asahi was reclined on Tanaka’s bed reading a book, occasionally smiling to himself over the others’ shouts and silly threats.

Tanaka went to the kitchen to get more snacks after losing the last match, and thus losing the bet of who had to go get more.

Nishinoya finished the last few bites of his popsicle while he peered back at Asahi. He was engrossed in some college prep book, which made Noya sad. He didn’t like thinking about how next year he would be playing without his ace.

Those thoughts lingered only a moment before an idea popped into his head. Smirking, he asked as nonchalantly as possible, “Hey Asahi… give me your hand.” 

Asahi made the mistake of reacting to the request without thinking or looking, he reflexively put a hand down beside the bed without breaking concentration from his book. Not seconds later, a sudden squeal came out of the ace’s mouth as Noya had just licked his popsicle-frozen tongue up the top of Asahi’s hand.

Liking the response he had gotten from Asahi, Noya jumped up onto the bed and proceeded to place his cold mouth further up his arm. “Ahhh! That’s freezing! What’re you doing??” Asahi yelped again, trying to shy his arm away from the small terror.

“You looked hot lying there, so I decided to cool you off!” Noya beamed, proud of his sly pick-up line. He shifted his body to further trap Asahi’s arm in his grasp and licked a cold streak from his elbow to his bicep.

Asahi struggled to pull his arm away, made difficult by his prone position on the bed. “N-noya! Stooop!” he whined, the contact tickled his arm. Every attempt to move was thwarted by Noya, who eventually ended up on top of Asahi’s chest and wrapped around the ace’s left arm like a monkey.

The short tussle subsided and the two boys were left chuckling, their breathing slightly heavy. Noya looked up towards Asahi’s face, watching the close-eyed smile he always admired.

The casual flirting between the two of them had been slowly increasing over these last couple weeks. Maybe it was the impending end of the school year that had spurred Noya’s preoccupation the past week or so, but he finally decided to do something about it.

Asahi calmed down enough that he attempted to open his eyes, only to be met by a sudden force against his mouth. The sensation on his lips was both cold and warm as he felt Noya’s mouth part slightly, inviting him in. Asahi shifted his body to allow the kiss to become deeper, responding to the sudden need emanating from their bodies.

Their embrace was abruptly broken by the outcry of Tanaka from the door.

“Oh god, you guys! I did not need to see that! …And on my bed too?! Oh my god!” he yelled, throwing his hands on his head in shock. The sudden intrusion startled Asahi so much that he, not so gently, threw Nishinoya off of himself, the latter landing on the floor next to the bed with a thud.

Tanaka hurried away from the scene, still groaning complaints while he staggered down the hall. Asahi was still distressed by the unexpected invasion of privacy and sat on the bed clutching his heart. He turned his head to look at Nishinoya, his expression turning sheepish as he saw Noya was nursing a bruise on his elbow. Nishinoya, not fazed one bit by what had happened, just turned his head to Asahi with a pleased grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP popsicle - lyke dis if u crie evry tim
> 
> Did you know Popsicle is a brand name? Now you do.


End file.
